The Seed of Blanc Aile III
The Seed of Blanc Aile III is the 7th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot On the Ichigaya HQ, JB was held confined because the top brass think she is a nuisance since she is in charge of Yuuji. She informed Chiara that Yuuji will probably stand trial for the consulate assault and be executed by firing squad, and there is nothing JB can do to give any unwanted testimony. She also informed her that Yuuji has no lingering attachment to the world, but Chiara disagreed. JB then told her that Yuuji will not be the first person in history to welcome a tragic death in Japan, and also she said that when she goes back to Langley, she will become an intelligence agency adviser. Furthermore, she told her not to say anything out loud, or Chiara will end up in trouble. And then, JB stick out her tongue while winking at her. Meanwhile in the houseboat, Thanatos informed the girls that the date and time of Yuuji's Akasaka transfer is set for August 6th at 6 o'clock, and that they do not have much time left. Before they can even start the mission, Thanatos tells them that they must acquire some money, and she will have them collectively earn a sum of 100 million yen in a short time. Makina then asked her if they can sell Michiru, with an evil smile of hers, but Michiru disagreed about that idea, and so does Thanatos by asking who would buy Michiru, and Sachi agreed to Thanatos' question, though Michiru asked her if she is a little too mean to her. Yumiko then claims that it is too difficult to raise 100 million yen in a short time, but Thanatos tells them that they will start with a small sum, in which it will grow. They will start by opening a private account with one thousand yen, and Sachi must take her signature seal and go to a bank associated with Global Net Banking. Next, they will generate their seed money, by selling off one of Makina's personal effects, except for the fact that Makina does not have anything Thanatos could make any money off of. Thanatos then knows that Makina bought gum at the supermarket that came with a slot car toy, and the one Makina bought was based on a car in an American drama, but sold exclusively in Japan. By selling that slot car, the market price is 18,000 dollars USD, or about 140,000 yen. Makina is disappointed when her slot car will be sold off, but Thanatos promised her that she will buy her a "new toy" later, and in the meantime, she wants her to play with the air rifle Yuuji bought for her. As for Amane, Thanatos will have her memorize a complicated pattern of streets by directing her to her destination, and Amane must take her cell phone and rent a car. And as for Michiru, Thanatos have a "special task" just for her. The tasks has begun, and Sachi went to a bank while people are suspiciously looking at her dressed as a maid (obviously). Then, back in the houseboat, Yumiko went to the internet website called "gbay" (a pun of "ebay") in order for her to sell something. Outside the houseboat, Makina is "playing" with Yuuji's air rifle to shoot a can in the water, and Michiru is impressed by that shot. Elsewhere, Amane is driving to her destination, while Thanatos is giving her the advises to reach for that destination. Amane, in her thoughts, still had a strange feeling that she heard that voice before. Back to the houseboat again, Michiru looked at the price of a slot car, in which it says that the slot car that is sold is worth 190,000 dollars. Next is the spot trading, and Thanatos wants Michiru to take her cell phone and head to the cafe she have designated, and that what is important is that Michiru does not understand the plan, much to Michiru's confusion. Next, after Thanatos buys Makina a "new toy", she wants her to go pick it up from a man named "Yamamoto", and Sachi will escort her to that destination, and also, she wants Sachi to not do anything, except by saying "I'll kill you" anytime she is asked. Later, Makina and Sachi have arrived at the Morishima Racket, where they met a cranky old man, named "Yamamoto". When they reached to the basement, Yamamoto asked Sachi who she is, but instead of saying her name, she said "I'll kill you" and glared at him. He then showed Makina her "new toy", and when she opened the case, she witnessed that the "new toy" is actually a pink air rifle, and she is shocked by it. Makina became unimpressed when she asked Yamamoto why is the rifle pink, but he told her that "she" ordered it, and Makina gets scared when she realized that by "she" she meant "Thanatos". Makina then used that rifle for her aiming practice, despite Yamamoto's disagreement about her trying to make a hole on that wall. While Makina is practicing, Sachi gave Yamamoto an ashtray for his cigarette as she still said to him "I'll kill you". He then asked Makina why does she need that rifle, in which she answered that she will use it to protect everyone she loves, especially her "beloved", even if she can pick him up. When Yamamoto noticed that he ran out of cigarettes, Sachi gave him another box of cigarettes, while still saying "I'll kill you", and he angrily thanked her for that. Then, Yamamoto told Makina that if she can pull the trigger without hesitating, no one could ask for the better. After that, he angrily threw the girls out, but not before telling Makina that the way she looks reminds him of the time when he met Asako when she was a little girl. With their task complete, Makina and Sachi are about to go back to the houseboat, but then Sachi looks worried that Makina might go alone. However, Makina cheered her up and told her that if she is worried about her, she can chase after her, just like Makina will chase after Yuuji. After that, they went back to the houseboat together. Later that night at the boathouse, Amane asked Makina and Sachi about the bags, in which that Makina answered that her "new toy" is heavier than she expected, while Sachi answered that she bought everything else and putted those inside her huge backpack. Amane then told them what dinner are they going to eat: It is called "the beef tendon stew, fried greeneye fish, and seaweed and okra salad", and it will all be made by Yumiko. Suddenly, Michiru came back and looked dirty and hungry. After eating a miso soup, made by Yumiko as Michiru complimented her cooking, Michiru told the rest of the girls what happened. Michiru went through her whole adventure by traveling all around the world. She began by going to the old man at the cafe in Shinjuku, Thanatos' orders. She bought a bunch of second-hand cellphones from him, extracted the metals from them, and closed the contract by selling them overseas. Next, she got on her business jet Thanatos prepared and went to visit the country's dam construction site, and handed out beers to local laborers. Then she was at Indonesia and bought up a real estate, and then she looked at how much money are there in a bank book. Then she looked a the yacht, and she exchanged the yacht to one man and two women for the rights of gold and diamond mines from him. And that is why Michiru traveled to all sorts of places by the minute and earned tens of millions yen. With the tasks completed, Thanatos now explained about the mission called "Operation: Rescue Yuuji Kazami". She informed them that the vehicle that will carry Yuuji will depart Ichigaya HQ at 6 o'clock on that day. Elsewhere, ex-principal Chizuru, who is drunk and depressed, got a phone call from Thanatos, who offered her a site for the new Mihama Academy school building. Chizuru then accepts that offer. Meanwhile, JB, getting bored while watching a tropical nation on TV, looked at a message from Thanatos, and it says that the Mihama Girls, as they are now called by that, will soon begin their mission to rescue Yuuji, and JB wonders what is going on. Also, inside another room, the men are watching Yuuji, who is tied up in a bed, and checked that he has not moved for hours, but they are still on to him. Then, a crying Yuuji is thinking about Asako, in his sleep. Moving right along, Heath asked that man about the installation of replacement warheads, in which that man informed him that there are two locations in a metropolitan area. Point one is completed by spies, but point two had a mole selecting a location. Heath then said that they will do anything to eliminate anyone in their way by having his men to slaughter them, and in order to take Yuuji away from them. The next morning, it is now time for the Mihama Girls to begin their mission, but before that, Yumiko, who became the new Staff Officer with Yuuji gone missing, made a speech. But one speech later, Michiru did not understand her, so Makina explained specifically for Yumiko. Then, Yumiko gets embarrassed when they did not liked her speech. And so, after the girls ate the last of the meal, "Operation: Rescue Yuuji Kazami" is a go. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yumiko Sakaki *Amane Suou *Michiru Matsushima *Makina Irisu *Sachi Komine *Heath Oslo *Yuria Harudera *Chiara Farrell *Chizuru Tachibana *Yamamoto *Asako Kusakabe(mentioned) Trivia Category:Episodes